


Oct. 21st, “Change Is Annoyingly Difficult.”

by Morpheus626



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Did you guess this was another Fictober 2019 piece? Yeah probably lol.One of my fave headcanons that I tbh don’t care if actual canon will ever fully support is that Darlene buys Elliot just…the dorkiest shit for his apartment. Ugly, dorky decorations that look like they were birthed from a horror in a thrift shop basement in the Void. But she gives them out of love and caring and wanting to make him laugh with how silly they are, and sometimes it even works.This is one of those moments.
Kudos: 6





	Oct. 21st, “Change Is Annoyingly Difficult.”

It was a small sign. Pink, with a smiling unicorn head in one corner that had far too many teeth in its mouth, and purple letters clued onto it. 

“That is…really fucking ugly,” Elliot sighed as Darlene hung it in the center of one wall in his living room. 

“I know, but the message it imparts is an important one to remember. And it made me think of you,” Darlene replied as she half bounced, half walked happily back over to join him on the couch. 

The phrase, in the purple and glittery wooden letters read: Change Is Annoyingly Difficult.

“So…did it make you think of me because I’m annoying, difficult, or…god, please tell me it wasn’t the goddamn unicorn…” he laughed. 

“Yes to all, and because I think it serves as a good reminder, for you especially,” she replied, leaning against him. “Hell, think most of us need that reminder sometimes. Change sucks, but it happens no matter what.” 

He frowned. “I do just fine with change.” 

Darlene raised her brows, but said nothing. 

“Most people don’t like change,” he protested quietly. 

“True, but most people aren’t my brother, so you get all my wisdom on this stuff all to yourself.” 

“And the ugly sign.” 

“And the ugly sign,” Darlene nodded sagely. “I worry about you, you asshole. So I thought, maybe when things get real bad, you’ll see that ugly piece of shit, think of me, and call me to talk to instead of just shutting down and trying to deal on your own.” 

“I mean…it is eye-catching,” he smiled. A small smile, but as much as he could muster for her. 

She sat up, and rolled her eyes and a joint. “Maybe I’ll find more like it. Just brighten this place up with the ugliest shit known to man.” 

He lost some time after that as they shared the joint. Was it Mr. Robot chiming in with his opinion on the new decor? If it wasn’t, he was sure he’d pop up soon to offer it anyway. 

When he came back, Darlene was gone, but the sign remained. 

“Take that down,” Mr. Robot scoffed. “Burns my eyes to look at it.” 

“I think I’ll leave it,” Elliot replied. “Nice that she thought of me, even if it is-” 

“So fucking ugly. The ugliest. What the fuck is up with that unicorn?” Mr. Robot went up to the sign to inspect, then stepped back with a grimace. “It is a very ‘Darlene’ sort of gift, to be sure.” 

“You just don’t like it cause she’s not entirely wrong. No one does well with change every time though.” 

“No, I don’t like it because it’s fucking terrible to look at,” Mr. Robot spat. 

“Be nice. It’s…kitsch.” 

“Just…god, shut up,” Mr. Robot sighed. 

“You first.” 

For a moment, it was blissfully silent, as he sat and ignored Mr. Robot’s fuming. 

“A lot of change is coming, you know. You’ve got to be ready for it, on your toes-” 

“I will be,” Elliot interrupted. Darlene’s gift had given him a surge of bravery and energy to push back against him. He was tired, and just wanted to nap. “Now though? I’m gonna nap, and you’re gonna let me.” 

He stretched out on the couch, and turned to face the back of it. 

“Nap? You think you have time for this? Just sleeping to avoid shit, like a child, meanwhile you won’t be ready for the-” 

“Change,” Elliot interrupted again with a yawn. “I heard you the first time. The sign’ll help remind me.” 

“Shut the fuck up, about that fucking sign!” 

He could feel just how livid Mr. Robot was. But it didn’t matter, not right at this moment, and it was nice to have that bit of control. 

One nice, small, positive change. 


End file.
